<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Avenger's Timetryst by bi_furious1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639586">An Avenger's Timetryst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1'>bi_furious1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha revisits her most important relationships to dominate her demons and finally come to terms with her anal obsession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/ Natasha Romanov, Nebula/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/515455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Avenger's Timetryst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ridiculous!!”</p><p>Dark sultry voice wavering, Nebula still managed to scoff at the human; even as her cybernetic body was overwhelmed with pleasure.<br/>
</p><p>Perched on the rim of the huge circular machine the alien woman shuddered, toned muscles and machinery flexing through her tight purple suit; blue behind polishing the shining metal surface as she reluctantly accepted oral stimulation from this voracious ape descendant.<br/>
</p><p>When Nebula had arrived on Earth five years ago she had expected little of its backward human inhabitants. Upon meeting the Avengers however she had been surprised to find one that she had known before; very intimately. Joining Earth’s ‘mightiest’ heroes Nebula had been curious to understand how the Black Widow could possibly contribute, given her human weakness and lack of super abilities. But she certainly had her uses:</p><p>For Natasha Romanoff this was an all too familiar position; staring lustily up at a woman from between her thighs whilst lapping at her open flower. Of course, Nebula wasn’t technically a woman, and her thighs were blue... But most importantly Natasha wasn’t doing this on someone else’s whim; for once the Black Widow was seducing on her own terms. With most people all the redhead had to do was bat her eyelashes and smile provocatively to gain their favour. But in these hard times she often had to exert a little more effort...</p><p>Tasting exotic juices on her tongue, Natasha revelled in the sublime heat of her former- abductor’s delicious pussy, sucking on Nebula’s swollen purple fruit with a new sense of purpose; hopeful for the first time in years now that the Avengers had a plan to save the universe.<br/>
</p><p>Taking several long deep licks Natasha twirled inside the alien woman, running her tongue over the velvety inner walls before flicking at Nebula’s g-spot. Finally peeling her mouth away from Nebula’s pussy Natasha grinned up at the aggressive cyborg, juices dripping down her chin:</p><p>“Why is it ridiculous? I’m doing something for you... Why can’t you do this for me??”</p><p>Growling under her breath Nebula grasped the back of Natasha’s head, strong metal fingers tugging on the Avenger’s loose red and yellow braid. Shoving the impudent woman back between her thighs, Nebula rode her face roughly as she replied:</p><p>“Why!?! Ungh! We built this machine to undo the Snap – Nnnngh! To use the Quantum realm to undo the horrors my father inflicted across the universe -Unnghh! Tomorrow we will carry out the...” Nebula shook her head in disdain at Scott Lang’s ridiculous terminology:</p><p>“... Timeheist. Ughhh! -but tonight you want to take it on a joyride?!”</p><p>Smothered in alien pussy Natasha could hardly reply; redhead trapped between those strong blue thighs. Electing to use her own skills to soothe the raging warrior, Natasha ran her tongue between the folds before her:</p><p>Cheeks hollowing as she blew into the alien’s core, Nebula clutched her face tightly as the alien woman bucked against the time machine:<br/>
</p><p>"Unnnghhhh!!!”</p><p>Seconds later Nebula squirted into Natasha’s open mouth, her cream spraying the back of the redhead’s throat:</p><p>Swallowing the cyborg’s cum was not an experience Natasha could ever get used to: Unlike a human woman’s juices Nebula’s came out incredibly hot, burning the back of Natasha’s throat as she gulped down the spicy liquid. Smiling into the blue pussy however, Natasha swallowed several more mouthfuls of Nebula’s hot sauce; determined to ease this creature into returning a very big favour.</p><p>Nebula flexed against the giant glass disc of the time machine, servos whining as the redhead gave her a mind-blowing climax. Feeling her pussy explode the alien flushed slightly, feeling some pity for the woman beneath her; Luphomoid juices were a highly potent diarrhetic.<br/>
</p><p>Holding on Natasha swallowed, struggling to contain Nebula’s hot excretions. Still perched on her knees Natasha pulled away as the cyborg released her, the Avenger gasping for breath.</p><p>Wiping at her swollen lips Natasha fanned her tongue, replying in her distinctive sultry voice:</p><p>“More like a time... tryst. You know I have a dark past, red in my ledger?”</p><p>Nodding, Nebula watched as the naked redhead rose up from between her legs: “I’d like to wipe it out.”</p><p>“But any unnecessary temporal manipulations can create branches in time!” Nebula growled indignantly:</p><p>“Unstable dimensional openings, spatial paradoxes, time loops! You want to get stuck reliving the same moment over and over?”</p><p>Pressing against her opponent Natasha whispered into Nebula’s ear:</p><p>“Depends on the moment... Besides, that’s why I need your help. And you know how persuasive I can be...”</p><p>Tickling her swollen labia Nebula swatted the insatiable redhead away, crossing her arms stubbornly as she summoned up true resistance:<br/>
“No.”</p><p>Natasha’s face fell, revealing the hard determination behind her eyes to the reformed alien woman: the Black Widow was on a mission to return to her past and nobody would get in her way.</p><p>Sensing strength she had never seen in the redhead, Nebula was shocked by this sudden transformation. Natasha simply twisted on the spot, gesticulating to her hip. Gaze rolling downward over those pale curves to the redhead’s bloated behind, Nebula’s spotted the star symbol she had once tattooed there; the oppressive symbol of the mad-titan Thanos:</p><p>“You owe me.” Natasha murmured.</p><p>Considering the redhead’s insane request once more Nebula ground her teeth:</p><p>“It won’t matter! We only have enough Pym particles for the Timeheist and that’s it! No do overs.”</p><p>Natasha smiled slyly: “Don’t we?”</p><p>Reaching behind her, Nebula’s eyes widened in amazement as the redhead revealed several red test tubes:</p><p>“Where did you get those?!”</p><p>“I infiltrated Pym Tech years ago. Hope and I have... had a give and take relationship.”</p><p>Leant up against the alien cyborg, Nebula couldn’t help but enjoy how Natasha’s pendulous breasts pressed against her own; blue and pink nipples brushing delightfully as the two negotiated:</p><p>“But they would never just let you take Pym particles?” “Well no, I had to smuggle them out up my...”</p><p>Biting her tongue Natasha blushed ever-so-slightly, suddenly unable to meet those dark shark eyes:</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how. The point is I have my own personal supply of time travel juice and you know how to operate this thing.”</p><p>Clenching her fists Nebula groaned reluctantly. Natasha’s little side-project was insanely risky. But just like the redhead she had ‘red in her ledger’. A lifetime of misdeeds to make amends for. Even Natasha had felt that impotent rage once, and the poor Avenger’s ass had suffered the price:</p><p>“Come on,” Natasha pleaded gently, “I know you want to help me...” </p><p>“Fine!!”</p><p>Grinning victoriously watched in satisfaction as those huge black orbs rolled back in Nebula’s bald blue head:</p><p>“But if you screw up reality I’m telling Captain Marvel.”</p><p>Natasha frowned; the female cosmic superhero had opted out of tomorrow’s venture. When the Carol bothered to return to Earth she was too busy playing with her harem of blonde bimbos to take notice of the redhead she had rehabilitated: Black Widow’s stretched-out ass would never have been enough for the most powerful woman in the universe.</p><p>Kissing Nebula’s cold metal cheek Natasha smiled gratefully back at the alien: “Thank you.”</p><p>Turning from her companion the redhead stepped up gingerly onto the huge round pad, cold metal pressing against her bare feet.<br/>
Watching Natasha go Nebula couldn’t help but stare at that blackhole; the redhead’s stretched, gurgling asshole left with a permanent obscene gape after years of mercilessly poundings, her once sensuous gait now a more pronounced waddle:</p><p>10 years of anal antics had really left its mark on the Black Widow.</p><p>Moving into position Nebula quickly signed into the computer terminal, scrawling through data as she aligned the time machine’s components, preparing to open a portal to the quantum realm.</p><p>Lights spiralling around her head Natasha looked up at the sea of glass plates rotating above. Glancing up from the terminal Nebula addressed the Avenger:</p><p>“Ready??” </p><p>“Almost.”</p><p>Typing co-ordinates into the time-space GPS tied around her wrist, Natasha didn’t flinch as the quantum suit used its nanotechnology to envelope her body in red, white and gold material, a metal visor snapping shut around her head. Wriggling in place, Natasha felt how the nano fabric squeezed her curves, sealing every nook and cranny:</p><p>“Mmm.. thats a little tight around the quim.”</p><p>Shaking her head wearily Nebula marvelled at the inanity as she flipped the final few switches:</p><p>“Now; who are you so desperate to find??” </p><p>Natasha just smiled: “The love of my life..."</p><p>Punching the start button Nebula watched as the Black Widow was engulfed in a flash of blinding light, a vortex appearing beneath the redhead’s feet.</p><p>Shrinking downwards into the colourful whirlpool of quantum space and time, Natasha fell head over heels into the inferno; bracing herself for a bumpy landing.</p><p>...</p><p>Flashing back into existence Natasha landed in the past.</p><p>Finding herself alone in a dark familiar space, the redhead spun on the spot to get her bearings. Walking up to a huge plate glass window Natasha looked out over the lights of New York city below; this was Avengers Tower. Checking her GPS Natasha confirmed it was at least 7 years earlier: her team were still at the top of their game and, most importantly, the world hadn’t ended.</p><p>Moving quickly Natasha headed through the opulent high tech space towards their personal quarters, anxious to find the person for whom she had started this ridiculous endeavour.</p><p>Sneaking down a corridor Natasha managed to avoid her fellow heroes, all too aware that Vision never slept and keen to avoid an awkward confrontation. Finally reaching the correct door the redhead paused, holding her breath.</p><p>Pushing into her future-lover’s bedroom Natasha could just make out a curvaceous form silhouetted against the curtain wall.</p><p>Approaching Natasha couldn’t take her eyes off the sleeping beauty, the young Sokovian seeming so peaceful on this warm summer night.<br/>
</p><p>Standing over the bed Natasha felt numb; this was the girl that had set her free. This was the girl that Thanos had taken away from her in an instant: And for the last 5 years Natasha had been desperately trying to get Wanda Maximoff back.</p><p>Overcome by emotion Natasha was unsure how to proceed now she had a chance to be with her beloved Witch once more. Could she warn Wanda? Change her inevitable fate??</p><p>No, Natasha couldn’t destroy the space-time continuum. But she would not miss this opportunity; the depth of their connection overcoming Natasha’s submissive nature.</p><p>Pressing a button on her suit, Natasha felt its constricting red and white material dematerialise around her, chest bursting free as her flesh was released into the cool summer air, nanotech disappearing into the metal belt slung around her hip to reveal the glorious body underneath.</p><p>Natasha pulled back the sheets before climbing onto the bed and stealthily crawled up the girl’s reclined body; admiring Wanda in all her glory. The brunette was wearing an alluringly sheer negligee, its airy fabric wafting around her sensuous frame.</p><p>Gently running her fingers through the long dark hair that fanned out across Wanda’s pillow, Natasha smiled; overtime the Witch’s locks had become as red as her own. Taking in the beautiful girl’s peaceful expression she finally leant down to wake her with a kiss.</p><p>“Mmm...”</p><p>Barely lucid Wanda gave herself over to this unexpected embrace before finally recognising the redhead above, Natasha’s blurry visage becoming clear though it felt like a dream. Lips sealing together however both women enjoyed the other, mouths only breaking apart when breath became essential:</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>Blinking in the dim light Wanda smiled sleepily: “Since dinner??”</p><p>“For me it felt like years...”</p><p>Wriggling beneath the Black Widow, Wanda was caught off guard by their sudden intimacy, confused as Natasha’s thigh slipped between her own:</p><p>“Is dis a dream??”</p><p>Remembering how she had distanced herself from Wanda early on Natasha bit her lip; back in 2016 she had denied her attraction to the young Witch; not that she would ever be denied. Only over time the Sokovian had stripped her armour away to reveal the scared little girl beneath:</p><p>“I know I can be... withholding. I mean not now... I was then, which I guess is now... Its confusing... I’m the ghost of Christmas Past?”</p><p>Huge green eyes staring up at the awkward redhead Wanda raised an incredulous eyebrow:</p><p>“What??”</p><p>Lost for words Natasha kissed the girl beneath her passionately; just the way Wanda had first kissed her all those years ago. Back then Wanda had always instigated but tonight she seemed strangely reserved... As Natasha turned her attention to her neck the Witch finally spoke up:</p><p>“Romanoff... What are ve doing?"</p><p>Enjoying the thick lilt of her adorable Sokovian accent, Natasha remembered the times they had spent together practicing English, the brunette’s voice softening into a more American twang.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re not into this?” Natasha exclaimed, running her tongue along the shell of the brunette’s ear: “You started it after all!”</p><p>"But...oh!" Wanda moaned, briefly closing her eyes and desperately trying to compose herself:</p><p>“You are my mentor... does dis break some Avenger by-law??” "Like that's ever stopped you before!”</p><p>“Vaut are you talking about?"</p><p>Pausing Natasha lifted her head up from the girl’s neck to stare into those eyes for a few long seconds; both women confused by the other. Then it hit Natasha like a ton of bricks, and she felt so stupid not realising it sooner. This was 2015; after Wanda’s initial mental interrogation but before the redhead had physically acquiesced to the girl’s appetites. She had arrived too early!</p><p>All this time Natasha had thought Wanda had chased after her, snuck into her bedroom every night and played with her dreams; but thanks to her time travelling interference it was the over way around!</p><p>Frozen in horror the Avenger tried to think desperately: did this break the universe? Or set the events that had lead her here in motion? Had she just created a parallel world where she seduced Wanda?? Or a paradox loop???</p><p>Smirking down at the girl cautiously Natasha improvised: “But you do like me... don’t you?"</p><p>Laid out beneath the redhead Wanda blushed. This Natasha was so unlike the sulking Spy she was accustomed to. This Natasha was assertive and strangely comfortable; like a girlfriend...</p><p>“So you read my mind now?” Wanda murmured sarcastically.</p><p>Throwing caution to the wind Natasha kissed the girl once more: relying on the strength of their connection to transcend time itself. returned to kissing Wanda’s elegant neck. Unsurprisingly this caused the other girl to tense up momentarily, before the young brunette finally began to kiss her back; confirming for Natasha what she had secretly always hoped; that the Spy and the Witch were meant to be together.</p><p>Mouths open the brunette’s tongue swept inside, running over perfect white teeth before subduing an accepting tongue. Wrapped up on the large open bed, the Sokovian grinned as Natasha pepper her face with kisses before moving down to her neck:</p><p>“Mmm... I like dis new you.”</p><p>Fondling Natasha’s naked body Wanda enjoyed her free access to the redhead’s magnificent breasts; completely unaware that the Black Widow she actually had a crush on was actually still asleep in the room opposite.</p><p>Kissing intensely minutes slipped away as they embraced, Wanda allowing her hands to glide around Natasha’s wonderful curves to rest on her naked skin. Moaning into the brunette’s mouth every time she squeezed her ass appreciatively or tweaked a nipple, Wanda broke their kiss, a little intimidated by how quickly she had fallen for this woman.</p><p>Sensing her lover’s underlying concern Natasha knew just how to relax the girl: Climbing up the brunette’s body she leant forward, perfect chest dangling before Wanda’s enraptured gaze. Unable to resist this offering the girl pressed her face into the redhead’s pillowy bosoms, nuzzling gratefully into their warmth.</p><p>“Ohhh!” Pre-empting her yet again Wanda gasped as Natasha presented her with a pink nipple, mouth forming a surprised ‘O’, around the redhead’s round bud.</p><p>Natasha grinned as the girl instinctively took it between her teeth and began to suck intently; through years of knowing the Witch the redhead was all too aware of Wanda’s oral fixation.</p><p>Confused again by her own immediate response, Wanda nevertheless found herself suitably distracted; suckling like a hungry infant at the mature woman’s teat. Moving from one to the other the girl’s mouth engorged each pink bud with a combination of hard sucking and generous tongue lathering.</p><p>Cradling her lover, Natasha’s eyes watered unexpectedly from the brunette’s glorious attention; having missed the Witch so very much. Finally tugging her chest away from the enraptured brunette Wanda stared up at the crying woman:</p><p>“Arh you okay? Did I do something wrong?!”</p><p>Wiping her eyes hurriedly Natasha smiled back reassuringly: “No! Its perfect. You’re.. perfect.”</p><p>Gathering herself the emotional redhead raised an eyebrow expectantly: “Ready for more?”</p><p>Nodding the Sokovian grinned; choosing to respond with another deep lustful kiss.</p><p>Natasha typed blindly into her wrist computer as their lips smacked together. The belt around her hip buzzing into life, the nanotech suit quickly formed into a long hard phallus.</p><p>Feeling the cock extend between her legs Wanda shivered in delight; where did Natasha get these fancy new toys?? Squeezing the dildo between her slender thighs, the Sokovian was a little intimidated:</p><p>“Are you sure I can take dis?”</p><p>Aware Wanda was still relatively inexperienced Natasha nodded reassuringly: “I know this is all new to you; but trust me, I know what you like...”</p><p>Shimmying the Wanda’s negligee up the girl’s legs, Natasha tugged away the girl’s knickers, throwing the lacy garment aside. Licking two of her fingers the redhead proceeded to run them up and down Wanda’s pussy lips, pleased with the wetness she found there; the Witch had always been impressively lustful and tonight was no exception.</p><p>Still hesitant Wanda acquiesced, never breaking eye contact with the woman above; waiting for the rug pool, for the inevitable reveal this was some cruel trick or one of the illusions she cast for herself. Why else would the beautiful unattainable woman she desired have just appeared in her bed??</p><p>Eyes firmly locked Natasha pressed her strap-on into Wanda’s pussy, parting the girl’s lips as she slowly delved inside, enjoying the joyous look on the brunette's face as she entered her for what was technically their first time.</p><p>Wanda whimpered softly as she felt her vagina stretch to receive the head of the large strap-on, the young Witch crying out in nervous pleasure when the head finally curved its way inside her nethers to brush against the nerves within:</p><p>“Ooohhh...”</p><p>Considerate of her young partner Natasha took her time, remembering this Wanda was still immature; hardly ready for the full-on pussy pounding the Future Wanda loved. Giving the girl time to adjust Natasha slipped forwards again, diving further into the aroused Sokovian.<br/>
</p><p>After a gentle two and throw Natasha was able to fill her young lover’s pussy with her cock, every inch of the big fake phallus gliding inside the stunned brunette. Embracing the girl beneath her Natasha whispered in her lover’s ear:</p><p>“Wrap your legs around me."</p><p>Hesitant to give herself over so entirely to this Avenger, nevertheless Wanda moved her long legs around Natasha’s waist, lost in the redhead’s knowing eyes as if their roles were switched; the Black Widow hypnotising the Scarlet Witch. Beginning to slowly pull back, Natasha removed inch after inch from deep inside the Sokovian before pushing forwards until it was all basic inside; the two woman beginning to make love.</p><p>“Ohhh Romanoff!!”</p><p>Gasping Wanda flexed against the bed; lashes fluttering as the redhead effortlessly found her g-spot, the mature woman penetrating the girl again and again and again.</p><p>Soon Natasha established a slow but steady rhythm, wide hips gliding smoothly against Wanda’s more lithe curves; thrusting in and out of the young brunette as she moaned in ecstasy.</p><p>Keen to connect with her lover Natasha stared into those huge round green eyes, Wanda’s gaze telling the redhead that the Witch was overwhelmed, their current intimacy clashing with their previous distance. After all Natasha effortlessly brought Wanda to a heightened state of arousal that none of her previous sexual encounters had taken her to!</p><p>For a long time not a word passed between them. Wanda was so horny at this point she would have loved nothing better than to beg to be fucked and fucked hard, but she was so captivated by this loving treatment she couldn't say a word, she could barely even think, all she could do was lay there and allow the woman above to show her passion she had never known before.</p><p>Captivated Wanda leant up to press her lips back to Natasha’s own, sealing them together. Pushing her tongue into the redhead’s mouth, Wanda expected some resistance, again amazed to find how easily they interlocked; as if Natasha could predict her every move.</p><p>Tongues twirling together Natasha began increasing the speed and power behind her thrusts, slowly building her steady pace. Wanda’s pussy tight around her strap-on, Natasha revelled in the truest relationship the redhead had ever known. Once this girl had been so broken and vengeful she had taken out all that anger on Natasha’s ass. Now, thanks to the redhead’s time with her, Natasha could connect with Wanda emotionally without all that needless thrashing.</p><p>In no time at all Wanda was at the edge of what felt like the biggest orgasm of her life, the young brunette so close to that edge she didn't think anything could stop her going over it.</p><p>Squeezing Natasha tightly with her thighs the redhead felt an uncomfortable internal twinge:</p><p>“Unngh...”</p><p>Keen to stay in the moment the redhead ignored her groaning bowels; years of intense anal abuse having turned her sensitive insides to jello. Resisting an uncomfortable and distinctly unromantic urge Natasha’s eyes widened in horror:</p><p>“Phhhht!”</p><p>Blushing the redhead finally broke eye contact with the girl beneath her. Seeing her confident lover’s facade immediately fall the Witch giggled in surprise, the intense tension between them finally broken:</p><p>“Hey!” Natasha moaned, managing to maintain her thrusts even as Wanda laughed in delight:</p><p>“Sorry...” Still holding the redhead between her legs, Wanda enjoyed taking back some of her power and couldn’t resist squeezing Natasha’s belly once more:</p><p>“PFFT!!”</p><p>The Witch cackled with joy as the redhead blushed before kissing Natasha once more. Giving in to this little humiliating lapse, again Natasha was reminded of how Wanda had always accepted her as she was; broken ass and all:</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>Responding to her lover’s playfulness at the last possible second Natasha slowed down, just enough to prevent Wanda from going over the edge, the loving redhead finally breaking her pace so she could deny Wanda the orgasm craved:</p><p>“Don’t be mean!!”</p><p>Moaning the brunette willed herself to cum but it was no use; Natasha still essentially in control. Coming down from her high the girl gasped as Natasha sped up her thrusts again, taunting her less experienced lover by holding her at the brink of ecstasy.</p><p>Bringing a finger to Wanda’s open mouth the girl didn’t resist when Natasha slipped a digit between those plump red lips. Afraid to complain and break the spell Wanda whimpered and cried in frustration as Natasha kept her on the edge, sucking hard on the digit presented to her while her body demanded satisfaction. Knowing just how to provide this for her, Natasha however bided her time to allow for her next cunning manoeuvre.</p><p>Finally tugging her hand away, Natasha surreptitiously slipped her fingers around the back of Wanda’s thigh, cupping the trembling bottom beneath them. Kept distracted by her lover’s sensuous thrusting into her needy pussy, too late the brunette felt those digits slice up her crack, brushing her virgin starfish.</p><p>“Ahh!”</p><p>Continuing to pump into the Witch, Wanda was caught up in the throws of pleasure and powerless to react as Natasha twisted a surprise finger into her virgin anus.</p><p>Squeezing against the slender digit, Wanda’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she struggled for breath, absorbed by the intrusive anal invasion that somehow stirred pleasure; taboo fantasy now her taboo reality.</p><p>“How’s that feel huh?” Natasha teased breathlessly; taking revenge for the brunette’s earlier slight.</p><p>Attempting to answer Wanda was completely overwhelmed; trapped between the strap-on and the finger playing with her absolutely forbidden hole. Flexing against Natasha and the mattress, all that came out of the brunette was a squeal of guttural joy:</p><p>Watching those huge green eyes flutter in confusion Natasha smiled: “that’s what I thought...”</p><p>With those words the redhead radically increased the speed of her flexing hip movements to glide up into the Witch’s sopping pussy. Enjoying how the girl's bottom squeezed around her digit Natasha smiled; realising that technically, thanks to time travel, she had now taken this Wanda's anal virginity for the second time. And 3 years earlier than last time!</p><p>Natasha’s sensuous thrusts increasing in momentum Wanda came in the most powerful orgasm she had ever known; lights flashing behind her eyes. Rocked to her very core, the girl’s muscles turned to jelly as she melted even further into Natasha, the beautiful woman loving the life out of her.</p><p>Keen to be with her for as long as possible Natasha simply couldn’t stop, her skilled thrusts bringing the Witch through climax after climax, each somehow more powerful than the first thanks to the errant finger still trapped between Wanda’s clenched cheeks.</p><p>Natasha held her own orgasm back a long time so she could savour the look of total bliss on her young lover’s face and the adorable shivers of the girl’s body, but soon the combination of mental stimulation of loving Wanda and the physical stimulation of the clit stimulator inside her nano-tech penis became too much and the redhead herself experienced a good, hard climax; wrapped up in the love of her life.</p><p>Once Natasha was sure she had squeezed every drop of juice out of Wanda she came to a gentle stop, both women gasping for breath in a tender sweaty embrace.</p><p>"Natasha dat... dat vaus amazing..." Wanda panted at the Avenger in broken English.</p><p>Still feeling the intrusion in her bottom however Wanda winced, embarrassed by the anal pleasure Natasha had stirred within her. Speaking more quietly the Sokovian shamefully requested release:</p><p>“Please could you remove your finger...”</p><p>Natasha smirked apologetically, tugging her finger free with a wet pop:</p><p>“Sorry; couldn’t help myself. But trust me in the future you’re gonna love it.”</p><p>Arching against the bed Wanda yawned, eyelids drooping after her fantastic climaxes. Watching as her eyes closed, Natasha couldn’t resist tasting the digit she had just retrieved; enjoying the forbidden taste of the Witch’s insides.</p><p>Knowing she couldn’t risk staying any longer, Natasha reluctantly peeled away from the girl beneath her. Climbing backward out of the bed the redhead bent over to retrieve Wanda’s panties; giving the girl an eye-full of her magnificent behind in the shadowy darkness:</p><p>“You know I vill get you back for that...”</p><p>Drawing the sheets around her exhausted lover Natasha tucked the girl into bed once more: “I’m counting on it.”</p><p>Aware that she had now potentially create a whole new timeline, Natasha wonder about the implications; would this Wanda and Natasha get together sooner because of her interference? Would the two women get the time that she so desperately wanted??</p><p>Leaning over the girl Natasha kissed her cheek:</p><p>“I love-”</p><p>“-Your ass...” Wanda murmured sleepily, cutting her lover off.</p><p>Natasha smiled sadly:</p><p>“Close enough.”</p><p>Quantum suit wrapping around her, the Avenger shrank away into nothingness.</p><p>...</p><p>Appearing back on the huge pad before her Nebula watched the redheaded time traveller stagger back to the present.</p><p>“Romanoff?!”</p><p>Peeling back her helmet Natasha gasped for breath as she recovered her balance. “Did you get what you needed?”</p><p>Look down at the knickers in her hand, still warm from her loving encounter with Wanda, the redhead ran her other hand around her hip, massaging her troubled behind. Remembering the last words Wanda had said about her ass Natasha’s eyes narrow; the Black Widow’s newfound determination resurfacing:</p><p>“Almost...”</p><p>Considering everything she had experienced with her lover; how incidental their romance had been and how her bloated ass had somehow ultimately brought them together, Natasha finally met the alien woman’s eye:</p><p>“There’s someone else I need to face... my worst enemy.”</p><p>Sceptical, nevertheless Nebula primed the pad for another launch, syncing time co- ordinates with the Avenger:</p><p>“When to??”</p><p>Natasha grimaced:</p><p>“Back to the beginning.”</p><p>...</p><p>Bursting from the quantum realm Natasha lurched sideways into a metal duct, dizzy after tumbling backwards through time’s inferno.<br/>
</p><p> Straightening up Natasha recognised the cramped steel corridors that made up the helicarrier’s bowels; the very same corridors in which the Hulk would soon chase her.</p><p>Slipping around S.H.I.E.L.D’s mobile base, Natasha carefully avoided her fellow agents as she made her way to a certain cabin. Ducking behind columns and under equipment racks, the redhead was glad to be using stealth once more; working with the Avengers as a team was never so quiet.</p><p>Rushing around the next corner however Natasha flinched; running head first into Maria Hill.</p><p>“Romanoff!?”</p><p>Freezing in shock Natasha bit her tongue; so much for her stealth skills. Cursing herself for not being more careful the redhead held her breath. Was she about to create yet another alternate timeline??</p><p>Hands on hips, the SHIELD commander stared Natasha down with those cold blue eyes: “So you slipped out of your bonds huh?”</p><p>Descending on her submissive protégée, Natasha could only back away; unsure how to respond to the woman that had once owned her body and soul, essentially the villain in Natasha’s fucked up sex story.</p><p>Sighing theatrically Maria shook her head:</p><p>“And I was told those locks were unbreakable...”</p><p>Behind colliding with a hard metal bulkhead, Natasha swallowed as Maria placed a hand on either side of her, pinning the Black Widow in place.</p><p>Carefully surveying the empty hall around them, Maria made sure they were alone before smirking back at the nervous redhead:</p><p>“No matter; I like when my sub-agents have a little fight in them: in the end they always remember who they belong to...”</p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>“SHIELD of course!” Maria grinned: “You're ass is the property of America!”</p><p>Natasha winced; this was the dom/sub relationship that had held her back all those years. And this was the woman that had turned her into the biggest slut in the Universe!</p><p>Sensing Future-Natasha’s resistance Maria leant forward, the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D pressing her mouth against her pouting lips; taking the redhead as she would do many, many more times in the future. Unsure how to proceed, Natasha went along with the kiss; even as she felt Maria’s hand descend over her trembling belly.</p><p>“There’s something different about you Romanoff... Is that a new suit??”</p><p>“Yes-Sssss!!”</p><p>Attempting to respond, Natasha hissed as Maria grabbed her by the pussy, squeezing the redhead through the fine nano fibre of her skintight costume. Fingers skilfully stroking the vulnerable redhead, Maria grinned, her dominance still able to overpower the mature Avenger:</p><p>“Well I don’t like it: That shade of white makes you look fat. And don’t wear you’re hair like that: It makes you look, older...”</p><p>Resentment growing within her Natasha held back an impetuous reply; how had she gone so many years doing this bitch’s bidding? Time really did give a girl perspective... And Maria Hill really did see her as nothing but an asset.</p><p>Peeling away from the SHIELD Director the brunette scowled; again sensing rebellion in her Agent as she growled an order:</p><p>“Go back to my quarters and wait for me there, I will punish you for this later.” “Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>Playing her old submissive role Natasha nodded, twisting away from the brunette only to flinch once more as the Director possessively slapped her fat behind:</p><p>“Oh and Romanoff?” “Yes?...”</p><p>“Remember: that’s America’s ass.”</p><p>Movng onward Natasha sighed with relief when Maria did not follow, glad to escape her tormentor’s grasp. Natasha was all too aware that her current, broken behind could not take another aggressive pounding from the dominant Director of SHIELD; hell she was the one that broke it! However to find what she was truly seeking the Avenger new she would have to enter the lioness’ den.</p><p>Heading for the crew quarters Natasha quickly reached Maria’s cabin. Typing the combination into a keypad by the door, Natasha waited with bated breath as it slid open; the Black Widow finally coming face to face with her worst enemy:</p><p>Natasha Romanoff.</p><p>Trussed up on a bed in the centre of the cabin the young SHIELD Agent was still in her prime; at least physically. Mentally the redhead was already broken. Which was why Past- Natasha had allowed herself to be tied-up in Hill’s cabin, the whipped woman impatiently waiting for her precious mistress to return. Suspended upright on the mattress, the young redhead had been left blindfolded and gagged; left at the mercy of anyone who entered.</p><p>Stepping cautiously around the Agent of SHIELD, Natasha made sure the girl was tightly restrained. Observing closely, Natasha noted the nipple clamps punishing her chest before hearing a faint buzzing, gazing between her own legs to see the sybian that the girl was bound to. Of course; Hill’s sexual reprogramming. For days on end ‘young’ Natsha had been held in a state of submissive torment, Maria breaking down her will over time with the promise of relief and reward. This total sensory immersion was designed to strip away her dignity until she was addicted to sordid pleasure.</p><p>Checking the setting on the gauge Natasha nodded grimly; 6.5. Just enough to keep the redhead at a boil without ever tipping over. To be held so close without ever being able to finish? That would be enough to turn anyone into a nymphomaniac. All it took was pressure and time. That was how you turn a super spy into a super slut: the true origin of the Black Widow.</p><p>Studying her own form more closely Natasha raised an eyebrow; had she always been soooo... shallow?? With the beautifully quaffed hair and those huge pouting red lips she looked more like a blow-up doll than an actual person; all sex and violence, no vulnerability or depth. What had Wanda seen in her??</p><p>And yet in-spite of herself Future-Natasha was jealous; not a single line marred that pretty young face and those breasts defied gravity! Standing in front of her doppelgänger now the older redhead shook her head at her perfect past reflection; this truly was the woman she most resented.</p><p>Reaching into the girl’s mouth Natasha retrieved the gag; red lips spilling saliva as she tugged the ball free with a wet pop.</p><p>“Unnngh!” Gasping for air the young redhead panted, chest heaving as she breathed the free air. Befuddled by her arousing entrapment and still blindfolded, Past-Natasha could only guess who had come to torment her:</p><p>“Nnngh! Ma’am? Uh-whose there??”</p><p>Future-Natasha shook her head:</p><p>“I bet you’re pretty desperate huh?”</p><p>Flexing in her restraints the doppelgänger attempted to straighten up, putting on a familiar defiant facade in spite of the throbbing vibrations coursing through her exposed sex:</p><p>“No -Nnnngh! I’m fine!! And tell Agent Hill-unnngh... she’s not going to break me!”</p><p>Future-Natasha shook her head, remembering the impudence she had once worn as amour; even as her ass had been fucked again and again:</p><p>“You’re already broken.”</p><p>Shaking her head the blindfolded redhead excused herself weakly; even as she ground against the vibrator between her legs:</p><p>“Look I don’t know who you are-hhnngh... B-but its simple; I’m not going to become some whore for SHIELD to parade around the world on ‘sub-missions’ Nnnngh!”</p><p>Wriggling against the vibrator between her legs, the young redhead’s lustful actions completely contradicted what she was saying:</p><p>“W-what happened yesterday... was just a fluke!”</p><p>Remembering the day Maria had taken her anal virginity Natasha rolled her eyes; amazed that her past self could be in such denial. Feeling strangely compelled to punish the young Spy, Future-Natasha cruelly twisted the girl’s clamped nipples:</p><p>“Arrrgh!”</p><p>Stretching and pinching her engorged buds the classic redhead whined, biting her thick lip as her hot body was tortured, trembling in Future-Natasha’s grip:</p><p>“Look at yourself Romanoff!” Natasha growled, tugging harshly on the clamps: “You’re pathetic! And this is just the beginning... Imagine what another 10 years of this will make of you?!”</p><p>Moaning Past-Natasha tried to pull her chest free of her tormentor’s grip, tears forming under the redhead’s blindfold. Watching from above the time traveller took pity, releasing the girl’s chest:</p><p>“You know I was once like you; some delusional arrogant puppet for other’s sexual gratification. I had nothing but submission! And then a Witch made me better...”</p><p>Cupping Past-Natasha’s chin the redhead took in her beautiful perfect face, tears forming in her own eyes:</p><p>“And even though she’s gone... I’m still trying to be better. But you? You still have all that to come.”</p><p>Confused and horny the young Agent gasped: “A-a Witch!?... Ugh! Who the hell are you?!”</p><p>“I’m the ghost of christmas future,” Natasha replied sarcastically: “And I’m going to show you what you why you don’t need a mistress.”</p><p>Leaning forward two identical mouths met in a paradoxical smooch, plump red lips sealing together. Literally enjoying herself, Natasha felt her young mouth open almost immediately, the aroused pliable woman struggling with her submissive role.</p><p>Revelling in this time travel taboo Natasha couldn’t help but slip her tongue over her own, swiping back and forth to taste her mouth; she really was a good kisser.</p><p>Of course, there were other options; she could let herself go, warn her of coming events, of her whorish future. Perhaps this version could live a less deplorable life. Be a real partner to Wanda...</p><p>Imagining the Witch’s beautiful face Natasha only deepened the kiss, tongue diving further down her own throat: her whorish origins were what had led Natasha to the love of her life, she wasn’t about to change that. But she could make some improvements to the girl’s ridiculous attitude and maybe gain some delicious catharsis along the way...</p><p>Finally peeling herself away the two redhead’s perfectly paired lips smacked loudly, her drooling younger self completely transfixed-by the older’s unparalleled sexual skills. It would take many more make out sessions before young Natasha learnt to kiss like that.</p><p>Circling behind her, Future-Natasha traced her finger’s over the redhead’s hip, drinking in the unprecedented view she now had of her own curvaceous form. Gaze finally landing on her past derrière Natasha paused, eyes widening in shock:</p><p>“That is America’s ass!”</p><p>Finally understanding why so many had lined up to fuck her Natasha shook her head in amazement. With a butt like that? In a tight black stealth suit?? It was literally a target on her back! No wonder she never saw it coming...</p><p>Climbing up onto the bed Natasha knelt behind her own posterior, mesmerised by its size and perfect symmetry; smooth round skin unblemished by the tattoos and scars she would later receive. Reaching down the redhead massaged that oh-so plump flesh, taking the time to really grope her own body and luxuriate in her buxom behind. Feeling tell-tale vibrations course through the girl’s jiggling flesh she heard her past-self moan; powerless to do anything but revel in lustful sensation.</p><p>Peeling apart her cheeks Natasha stared in genuine wonder. There it was; the thing that had caused all her troubles over the years, the source of so much pain and pleasure. Staring down at her own pink pucker Natasha was enraptured by the fresh little hole; this was not the useless incontinent crater she waddled around with today. This was still the tight malleable little hole that could be used to turn both hero’s and villains to the redhead’s advantage.</p><p>Of course, this young Natasha had no idea that her anus was the real source of her power; This Natasha still resented her behind and the humiliation it could bring whilst still allowing Maria to use her as she saw fit. Only Wanda had shown her that anal could be used for real loving connection and ultimately proving to the redhead that submission could be the release that she had so desperately needed. And now Future-Natasha could give herself that gift:</p><p>Sucking her finger, Natasha made sure the digit was nice and slobbery before bringing her hand down towards that perfect ass:<br/>
Still tied upright in place the younger redhead moaned pitifully, her body lax from hours atop the Sybian, once taught muscles now soft putty, powerless to resist the anonymous finger.</p><p>Aware of her past stubbornness Future-Natasha elected to use another proven technique to quell her own anxiety. Pressing up behind her younger self, she gently rubbed the redhead’s bare belly to comfort her frayed nerves whilst getting a nice second-hand buzz from the sybian between them.</p><p>Surprised by this gentle treatment from the woman she thought to be Maria Hill or one of her cruel lackeys, Past-Natasha allowed herself to be lulled by the soothing circular motion. Soon the redhead uncoiled, Future-Natasha watching with bated breath as her past-self relaxed into her grip; relinquishing control of her beautiful body; tensed cheeks separating to reveal the prize in-between.</p><p>Slipping her wet finger into the redhead’s crack, Future-Natasha cooed into her own ear as she massaged that perfect pucker. Curling the probing digit into her ass both Natasha’s moaned as she delved inside, gently stretching her tight little opening in preparation for further sodomy.</p><p>Past-Natasha whimpered in surprise, mouth hanging open, eyelashes fluttering as her butthole was massaged; this gentle treatment was so unlike the anal thrashing Maria had given her the day before. Shocked by this revelation, nonetheless the self-serious former assassin was still repressed and still afraid of what this submissive pleasure could mean to her.</p><p>Future-Natasha was amazed by the tightness of the girl’s rectum; soft velvety insides gripping her index fingers in-spite of Maria’s previous break-in and her current gentle treatment. Was she always this uptight? Clearly the Avenger would have to go deeper if she were going to reset her past-self’s anal attitude and bring her around to the salacious joys of sodomy. And so the maturer redhead began wiggling, scissoring and pistoning her forefingers to achieve this desired effect.</p><p>Wriggling against the buzzing machine between her thighs Past-Natasha panted; her rational mind long since eroded by Maria’s sexual torment. Lost in a deplorable haze the beautiful doppelgänger squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to give in to the pleasant sensations that racked through her ass. Natasha Romanoff could not become some anal loving whore; she was a Black Widow!</p><p>Unknown to her Future-Natasha was merciful; intending to show her past-self the true glorious ecstasy. Pressing a third finger between those perfect cheeks she gauged her own reaction carefully; the younger redhead’s legs shaking as her tight body spasmed, velvety sphincter pulsing in response to Natasha’s kind but firm digits. Absorbing every twitch Future-Natasha purred, becoming increasingly aroused by her own pleasure: the two identical women intertwined across space and time.</p><p>In spite of being immobile and tied upright the past-agent was aware she was close to complete emotional exhaustion; all too willing to receive even this taboo kindness after hours of unsatisfied lust. Lulling in her restraints she let curly red hair fall over her masked face; glad that her vision was obscured from the mirror opposite that would demonstrate her slutty submissive.</p><p>Fingers coming free with a soft wet pop Past-Natasha moaned, behind wriggling impotently as she sub-consciously begged for more.<br/>
</p><p>Flexing her hips backward, Future-Natasha withdrew, allowing her utility belt to buzz into life. Nanobots forming into a large red phallus, the redhead shifted forwards once more, preparing her past self for an anal experience that would change the girl forever. Believing she knew what was coming, Past- Natasha braced within her restraints; strengthening her posture for a brutal butt bombardment that never came.</p><p>Feeling the distressing sensation of an impossibly large cock being pressed between her pearly white cheeks, the restrained redhead moaned as she felt the erect shaft part her plump flesh once more.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Past-Natasha, the futuristic phallus was essentially self-lubricating, it nanotech surface allowing the shaft to slide effortlessly against skin. Fibres rippling between the girl’s fat cheeks, the cock that had so recently been within Wanda’s fresh pussy would soon be slicing through Past-Natasha’s backside like a hot knife through butter.</p><p>Teasing the delusional SHIELD agent Natasha kept herself calm in-spite of the incredible prospect of being able to take what had always been denied to her; the Black Widow’s ass! Enjoying this delicious irony, the redhead whispered in the girl’s ear:</p><p>“Come now Dreykov’s daughter; you can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me. After all, I am you... I know you crave submission, to be free of the immense responsibility, the guilt of all your crimes.”</p><p>Running a finger along the girl’s sweaty back she held the redhead close: “Let go of your shame and embrace it!!”</p><p>The head of the flexing dildo still wedged between her past incarnation’s cheeks, Future- Natasha shifted the angle; allowing the end to brush up against that soft pink crinkle. Blowing sweaty red hair away from her face, the stubborn young Avenger yelped pitifully:</p><p>“Ugh! Just do it! Please-ugh!” Future-Natasha grinned: “Your wish is my command!”</p><p>Pressing forward with her hips the redhead felt that oh-so tight puckered opening spread around the head of her synthetic cock as it finally sliced inward; penetrating Past-Natasha’s spoilt ass:</p><p>“Ughhhh!”</p><p>Groaning wantonly, Past-Natasha’s mouth echoed her asshole as it was slowly and inevitably invaded from behind; the thick head driving into her vulnerable flesh to stretch the girl open. Asshole giving in to this unyielding pressure both Natasha’s sighed as the rigid pole entered the young redhead’s butt; Future-Natasha experiencing her sodomy through a paradoxical symbiotic osmosis.</p><p>The young SHIELD agent choked for breath as the shaft slowly slid through her tight back door and into those forbidden depths. Squirming against the sybian, Past-Natasha focused on the constant pleasure in her nethers rather than the pain in her ass as she was slowly and inevitably skewered.</p><p>Future-Natasha knew all too well this part was painful, having literally been in the same position the young redhead was in now. But Past-Natasha wanted this, even if she couldn’t admit it.</p><p>Burdened with this knowledge Future-Natasha forcefully rolled her hips, wriggling the cock deeper and deeper into her own upturned ass. Inch after inch disappearing, eventually her thighs slapped against Past-Natasha’s fleshy buttocks. Finally stuffed, both redheads let out a guttural groan as they got up to the hilt of the dildo; a massive member buried between the two of them.</p><p>Reflecting on her latest submission Past-Natasha whined; so the first time hadn’t been a fluke, so she was destined to repeat this anal mistake over and over again. Did that make her just another of Hill’s Sexual Espionage sluts? Or could this be something more?? Faced with an insane dilemma the young redhead considered something impossible: What if anal wasn’t a mistake?!</p><p>Feeling her younger self twist back against the cock Future-Natasha rallied; if the girl could truly embrace these pleasurable sensations the young Avenger could reach a massive breakthrough, perhaps even overcome the hold Maria had on her! Inches of synthetic cock now filling her sore rectum however, Future-Natasha knew she would have to help, cradling the girl whilst twisting her hips to allow the huge shaft to gently stretch her bowels rather than mashing them to a pulp as Maria so often did. Mystified by this gentle stirring the young redhead felt her internal muscles contract momentarily against the unyielding wedge before mercifully relaxing on to it, this rectal acceptance sending a glorious tingle up through her belly:</p><p>“Ohhhh wow...”</p><p>Wearing Past-Natasha’s anus like a well-fitted glove, Future-Natasha tightened her grip on trembling thighs and began to slowly pull her strap-on from the redhead's soft butt. Crying out as it came free, Past-Natasha realised in amazement that she wanted to be filled once more.</p><p>Knowing she should feel grateful for this anal relief, Past-Natasha moaned wantonly; why instead did she now feel so... empty??</p><p>Stroking her doppelgängers red hair Future-Natasha cooed sadly: “All that ‘resistance’ and you still miss it when its gone...”</p><p>Faced with the source of all that she denied Past-Natasha sobbed:</p><p>“I-I don’t understand??”</p><p>“Its really not that complicated,” Natasha explained: “Don’t deny it, embrace it! Feel the pain, the embarrassment, the submissive joy. But don’t let those feelings define you! Just embrace them!”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her hips, the future incarnation sliced her cock back into her vulnerable young ass, eliciting a grateful groan from her past-self:</p><p>“UNNNGH!”</p><p>“Yesss! Ugh! Embrace it!”</p><p>Gripping her hard, Past-Natasha hissed as the mysterious woman invaded her butt once more. No longer resisting however, the truth burst through the redhead before she could even comprehend it as she was anally fulfilled:</p><p>“Urrrgh! I-I want this! Ohhh-god I love it-Nngrrrhhh! God I love it sooo much!!”</p><p>Feeling that wave of joyous self-recognition; both Natasha’s screamed in ecstacy. Reaching the conclusion Future-Natasha had taken 10 years to recognise let alone say, the redhead gave up her foolish pride for anal acceptance; replacing frustrating repression with pure lustful joy:</p><p>“UNNNGHHH!!! YESSS!!!”</p><p>Moving in perfect synchronicity both Natasha’s rallied, their bodies meeting in the middle to fuck that magnificent round ass. Beginning a glorious rhythm; both Natasha’s rolled her hips back and forth, creating a perfect anal mechanism that sent the cock sinuously back and forth to turn Natasha’s insides into a playground of pleasurable anal sensation.</p><p>Melting together both Natasha’s gave in to the inevitable onslaught of joy:</p><p>“You’re not afraid of anal -Ugh!!” Future Natasha yelled over the redhead’s groans and moans:</p><p>“Ugh! You’re scared of how much you love it!! -Uggh!! And one day you’ll have been fucked so much you’ll be known throughout the world as the ultimate anal whore!!! UGGHH!! And this tight little hole will gape so wide you spend half your time in diapers!!! UNNGGHHH!!! And you know what?!?! You’ll only -Ugh! Want it -Ugh!! MORE!!!”</p><p>For the future Avenger this admission was the catharsis she so desperately needed. Adrenaline rising in the time-traveller’s chest Natasha let it all go, both redhead’s combining athletic luxurious strokes that only a Black Widow’s body could achieve, working together to thoroughly fuck that magnificent round ass.</p><p>Overwhelmed to experience this sense of utter anal joy one more time, Future-Natasha cried with joy: finally reversing her role to literally dominate her past demons. Coming to peace with her anal-loving antics after years of salacious depravity, the ‘Black Widow’ made sure to show her past self what a skilled but kind sodomiser could really do:</p><p>Both redhead’s moaning deeply, the vibrations from the sybian beneath meant nothing now when compared to their anal ecstacy. Past-Natasha close to a major meltdown Future-Natasha was very close behind, both Past and Future feeling every stroke of her cock as it delved deep into her ass again and again and again.</p><p>Going over the edge of delirium, Past-Natasha threw her head from side-to-side, red hair flying as she shuddered in the older woman’s arms. Blindfold falling around her neck, the girl’s sweaty brow creased and her eyes rolled back in her head as the mystery woman was revealed in the reflection of a mirror. Seeing double, by now such a revelation was meaningless to the sex-crazed girl, Natasha simply concentrating on feeding the dildo into her hungry rear like her life depended on it.</p><p>Lurid pleasure turning both women’s sophisticated brains to mush they lost themselves; two bodies becoming one. Swaying from side to side past and present melded together in an act of paradoxical self-sodomy. For several minutes the Black Widow transcended all degradation and pain to achieve anal nirvana:</p><p>“This is it Natasha! Ahhh! This is who we really are-Arrrghh!! Black Widow: Anal Avenger!!!!”</p><p>Screams of utter joy filling the tiny cabin it was impossible to tell where one Natasha ended and the other began, past and future tangling into a heap of shuddering limbs and anal joy; their combined butt thrusting now as natural as breathing.</p><p>Tremors racking their identical bodies past and future Natasha came hard, their destiny’s intertwined in glorious anal sex. Before either could even comprehend what had happened the redheads experienced another joint orgasm, spasming in place as fireworks burst through their systems; the Black Widow butt-fucking herself to multiple wonderful climaxes.</p><p>Gyrating together for an impossibly long time, eventually the two women simply couldn’t keep going anymore. Clinging together they came to a shuddering stop; the fully fucked Avengers left hanging from the ropes above the bed.</p><p>Minds finally separating once more Natasha held the young redhead close, breathing in the girl’s orgasmic self-acceptance. Reaching down between her ensnared thighs Natasha disengaged the throbbing sybian, Past-Natasha whimpering gratefully as she was set loose from the tormenting tool. Peeling herself away, the massive dildo slurped free of the girl’s crack. Instead of revelling in it destruction as so many others had Future-Natasha massaged the redhead’s red ring, eliciting grateful sobs from her young counterpart as she brought her back down to earth.</p><p>Easing the barely- conscious girl out of her restraints Past-Natasha was finally set free from Maria’s prison, flopping backwards into her future’s welcoming embrace. Carefully draping the thoroughly fucked young SHIELD agent over the bed the older Natasha climbed down.<br/>
</p><p>Murmuring Past-Natasha sprawled over Maria’s messy sheets in a satisfied heap; happy and fulfilled by all she had learnt from herself.</p><p>Re-materialising her nano-fibre suit, Future-Natasha’ cock simultaneously retreated into the heavy belt around her waist. Exhaling deeply the time traveller squeezed back into the tight red and white uniform, preparing her GPS for quantum travel before she paused:</p><p>Glancing down at her past self once more, Natasha saw the redhead staring blearily back at her; the two almost identical women making eye contact for the first time.</p><p>Kneeling beside the young agent, Natasha stroked red locks from the girl’s face, whispering to herself:</p><p>“What happens next is up to you; your future isn’t set. Just know your ass is going to save the Universe!”</p><p>Leaning over the resting redhead, past and future met once more as Natasha kissed the Black Widow’s cheek:</p><p>“And I forgive you.”</p><p>Standing up from the bed Natasha finally sealed her suit, visor flipping down over the Avenger’s head. Disappearing in a shocking flash, moments later the door slid open; Maria Hill stepping into the cabin to greet the unburdened woman in her bed:</p><p>“There you are!”</p><p>Clapping her hands the conniving brunette smiled. Affronted to find Natasha free of her bonds, Maria’s expression turned cold. Scowling, the SHIELD Director calculated the situation; completely oblivious to the changed Black Widow before her:</p><p>“So... Now what??” </p><p>...</p><p>Watching the Avenger thunder back to the future Nebula de-powered the Quantum tunnel as Natasha flipped back her mask. Meeting the redhead’s eyes immediately Nebula could sense the change; this Black Widow exuding a genuine calm and acceptance that had not been there before:</p><p>“Did you get what you needed??”</p><p>Stepping down from the pad Natasha took a seat on its rim, nodding wordlessly to the blue alien woman. Facing toward the huge glass windows, beyond the redhead could see the sky begin to turn; darkness giving way to the light of the sunrise.</p><p>“You know... you don’t have to come with us today.”</p><p>Turning back to Nebula the redhead raised an eyebrow, prompting the alien woman to continue:</p><p>“I’m just saying, saving the universe is above your pay grade: let the superior beings handle it!”</p><p>Natasha simply shook her head.</p><p>“What about Captain Marvel?” Nebula argued; “She is practically invincible! Better equipped for-”</p><p>“-A suicide mission?” Natasha responded dryly: “From what you’ve told me Vormir doesn’t require strength; it requires sacrifice.”</p><p>Shaking her head, the exasperated alien woman growled: “Then why not save your own ass??”</p><p>Leaning against the platform Natasha rested her well-used behind:</p><p>“Because this ‘ass’ is going to save the universe...”</p><p> “...whatever it takes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>